Blue
by Cugami
Summary: shonen aislash : dark SasuNaru : A scholar of legendary demons managed to unseal the Kyubi. Updated! Chapter 8
1. Blue Prologue

Nothing much happened here so I'm giving no warnings. This one's set 5 years later so Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are around 17-18. BRBR  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (tho I wish!). BRBR

Title: **Blue**  
_Prologue_  
  
It was bound to happen, one way or another. No amount of closeness or camaraderie would've kept all three of them together as a team. The first of many reasons was when Sasuke had challenged Naruto for the first time. It was overwhelming envy that fueled his hatred, building inside him the moment he had woken up. And upon seeing Naruto on that day, this seeping darkness ate what compassion he had with the other boy and there was just that rival standing before him. They were young then and like brash youths, they gnawed on each other's ego. BRBR  
  
Past was past and even though the scars and pain of that pointless hatred had healed, the participants of that battle lived the memory in silence and solitude. Things had changed and none of it could be reversed. People moved on. BRBR  
  
Sakura was the first of the three to go up a rank and became a Chuunin. It didn't change much; they were still a team. At least, that was what Sakura had tried to keep. It took another year for both Naruto and Sasuke but they eventually won the approval of the high council and became Chuunin themselves. BRBR  
  
Competitive and dedicated as they were, their priorities had shifted. Receiving the Jounin rank didn't take long. And interests finally separated the trio. Sakura couldn't keep Naruto and Sasuke from taking opposite directions. She, too, had grown distant and tried to make use of what she was good at. Both her teammates were above her in rank and she had decided to just teach. Sasuke joined the Anbu and Naruto trained Genins. BRBR  
  


~ 

  
"So, you've never killed before?" BRBR  
  
"There was just no reason to." BRBR  
  
"But, can you kill?" BRBR  
  
"What's with all the questions about killing? It's the last option in everything. Now, stop it and do something useful." BRBR  
  
Naruto glared at the three youngsters before him and proceeded to explain their next task. Dangling the two bells before their faces, he gave the instructions that were given to his team a few years ago. BRBR  
  
A grin broke his schooled impassiveness as he stood there and placed the bells in his belt. "Start." BRBR  
  
Meanwhile, the Anbu team which Sasuke belonged in was always sent for A and S class assassinations. Sasuke's team soon became a high-rank-on-demand assassin Anbu of Konoha. Because of this busy lifestyle, he rarely met up with Naruto or Sakura. Not even for old time's sake. BRBR  
  


----------


	2. Blue chapter 1

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter I_  
  
Sakura stretched her arms and massaged her neck, checking papers on a weekend was tiresome. She sighed, remembering her class. Why her class always groaned and whined as loud as possible every time she announced a quiz was beyond her. They should be glad that she was making sure they knew their basics before they make a foolish Genin out of themselves. Besides, she personally thought Iruka-sensei was very lenient during her time.   
  
The crimson sky outside her window told her it was almost evening. Maybe this time she'd be able to drag Sasuke along for a dinner with Naruto. It had been months ---almost a year--- since all three of them were together for a simple night's out. Besides, he wanted to hear all about Naruto's loud students on their first class A mission.   
  
She went to Sasuke's house first. Tonight, she wouldn't accept a "no" for an answer. She diligently knocked on the door, without halt until Sasuke's face showed. "See, opening a door wasn't so hard, was it?"   
  
Sasuke gave her a tired look. "Sakura, is there anything wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. Come on, dress up and let's go to Naruto's." She smiled, pointedly placing her foot between the door and the frame before Sasuke could close it.   
  
"I thought he's out for a mission?"   
  
"He should've been back this afternoon. Let's go to his house first and if he's not there, I'm sure he's at the ramen shop." She pushed the door further and tried to shoo Sasuke in his room.   
  
In truth, Sasuke wasn't feeling up to it but Sakura had been trying to get him to go out for dinner every weekend. If relenting would leave him in peace, then so be it. He went to his room and changed into something comfortable enough to fight in. Knowing Naruto, trouble wasn't too far. He couldn't remember when he last saw Naruto, but he doubted they'd end up arguing that night.   
  
The walk to Naruto's house was mostly filled with Sakura's chatter about her students, and then of Naruto's young team. They were both careful not to touch on any of their troublesome pasts and with that silent agreement, the conversation was light and comfortable.   
  
Sasuke leaned on the wall while Sakura relentlessly knocked on the door. Somehow, he knew that Naruto was not inside but he didn't want to spoil Sakura's cheerfulness. He might as well give in and try to enjoy his former teammate's company.   
  
"Looks like he's not here yet…let's try the ramen shop."   
  
Naruto wasn't there either.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."   
  
He shrugged and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll drag him out tomorrow night. Are you sure he's supposed to be back?"   
  
"Yes. It was just an A class mission and it shouldn't take his team longer than a week to finish it. Next time, I'll check on him first before disturbing you." She laughed uncomfortably; deeply apologetic and disappointed about the blunder. What would've been a nice night of reunion made a sudden end before it even began.   
  
Not to disappoint Sakura, Sasuke decided to treat her instead. "Next time, Naruto's going to pay for our ramen. For now, I'll pay."   
  
Sakura couldn't believe her ears and stared at Sasuke. "Are you...?"   
  
Sasuke chose not to reply and just ordered their food. He knew Sakura was worried that Naruto hadn't returned on time, and he was, too.   
  
NEXT 


	3. Blue chapter 2

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter II_  
  
Two days and not a word from Naruto.   
  
It was out of Sasuke's hands to inquire about mission details and he wasn't the type to worry especially if it was Naruto. They weren't rivals for nothing and he personally knew that Naruto would worm out of the tiniest hole in one piece. Nonetheless, it nagged him why Naruto was so careless as to not even send word.   
  
Sasuke entered the hall where the newly recruited Anbu lectures were being held. He slid on his mask when he heard the doors open. It was a rule among Anbu to wear masks within this wing of the academy, especially those who specialized in assassinations. Half of the population served as escorts for protection while the other half were assassins, all continuously being trained for secrecy.   
  
The hallway ended and there was a door that led to the main office of the Anbu head. This was where their missions were handed out in secured scrolls and it was his routine to check on the third day after his previous mission had ended. He didn't mean to eavesdrop and although he had only heard a few words, it was more than enough.   
  
He opened the door and inquired, "Sir, why is an Anbu team being sent for Naruto?"   
  
"The Hokage received a complaint that the man Naruto's team was supposed to escort never made it to the meeting he was to attend yesterday. It's just a search team that we're sending. Nothing to worry about."   
  
"It's an _Anbu_ trained search team." Sasuke knew he was stepping over the lines with that comment but there was something very wrong with a missing Naruto and a failed mission. He removed his mask, just in case his superior didn't know who he was although that was unlikely to happen.   
  
"Uchiha, there are pressing S-missions lined up for your team and this uncharacteristic disobedience over a missing Jounin, a _competent Jounin_ if I might add, is unacceptable from an Anbu captain." Handing over a scroll, the major gave Sasuke a stern look.   
  
-------- The man was a scholar and an archeologist who was supposed to attend a meeting with his fellow scholars concerning old and new discoveries meant to be recorded. This man had researched on mythological and legendary beasts that roamed their world. Throughout the travel, Naruto had taken interest of the old man's knowledge concerning such creatures. He had asked about the Kyubi and its origin. The old man gladly took the role of lecturer.   
  
Naruto's students listened with equal interest, unknowing to the reason why their sensei seemed to drink from the old man's words. They have only entered the forest when the trees and the ground they walked on came to life and grappled each of Naruto's students.   
  
The old man was safely pulled and lifted by Naruto as he jumped to the nearest boulder. Narrowing his eyes at the trees, he told his students to stop struggling and just listen. For awhile, they heard nothing. Each of the genins kept still until they managed to slide off the grappling trees by a simple kawarimi. But as soon as their feet had touched the ground, the trees moved again.   
  
Naruto kept their client safely by his side and scowled at the situation. They couldn't attack if they couldn't see their enemy, and as much as he tried to look past the trees, not a shadow or flaw from the illusion was visible. His students managed pull another kawarimi but immediately jumped on solid boulders, following his example.   
  
For the time being, staying on solid rock kept them safe but it worried Naruto that such attacks were too clean. Their mission was to keep the old scholar safe, and as long as they were still together, nothing should go wrong. Yet.   
  
The old man clung to him like a paranoid child. Uncomfortable as it was, there were other things he should be worrying about than an old man clinging for dear life. The boulders his students were standing on shifted forms and they were the nins his team was up against. That illusionary grapple was Jounin skill, but he noticed that the nins only made sure his teammates couldn't move and did not hurt them.   
  
Turning to the old man, Naruto was about to give an instruction to hold tight because he'd be jumping on higher ground. His words were cut short when he saw that the old man's grip on him wasn't out of fear for dear life.   
  
Naruto pushed away a few seconds too late. The last of the five seals broke from his navel and he could feel the temperature of his body heat up to boiling point. His vision blurred with the sizzling steam lifting off his skin. Everything around him seemed to melt and above all the screams, he could hear the old man apologizing.   
  
"This is my research…I am so sorry."   
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	4. Blue chapter 3

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter III_  
  
He had gathered information for years, traveling from one country after another. It was his life's goal to be able to make a written documentary on the demonic creatures that were only known through word of mouth. It was every scholar's dream to make a difference and to preserve as much detail of the past and present for the future. Thus far, he had met with other scholars who shared his interest of immortalizing oral legends through written tradition.   
  
Scholars like him constantly were constantly on the move, roaming the world and twice a year, meeting up to record what they had found. If and when a close encounter was possible, they never travel alone. In this field, dedication meant sacrifices.   
  
It was hard to know anything of this demon because the stories he had heard differed with one another. And concerning myths or legends, it was always best to talk with the old people. He had heard of the great battle between the fox demon and the Hidden Leaf but he had always met a wall. The fox demon was defeated by a man acknowledged as the Fourth Hokage, who managed to seal the Kyubi. It was only a few years ago that he had found out about the vessel when the word of quarreling hidden villages had spread.   
  
Unstable times made tongues loose and he greatly took advantage of that. And finally, after years of more research and specialized training to break the seals, he now had this rare opportunity of witnessing this transformation.   
  
Despite the burning pain caused by the tongues of fire that lapped his body, he wore an ecstatic smile on his face. He would die by this scorching heat of the Kyubi's chakra. The only sadness he currently felt was that he would not be able to see the demon fight the Anbu from the Stone Village he and his companion had hired.   
  
Somewhere off in a safer place was an old man with binoculars in hand. He was watching it all and writing everything down. Even at this great distance, he could feel the Kyubi. He could only imagine the furnace that had become of that clearing.   
  
Adjusting the zoom of his binoculars, he focused on the belly where the five seals had been. He had studied with his colleague about the seals and knew of only five that caged the demon in this human body. There were a few more left and he could not make out the remaining seals. This was the closest they could get to free the fox demon and thought that it would be enough for the Kyubi to regain its strength and claim total freedom. The assumption was wrong, as was obvious with the glowing symbols.   
  
He looked at the Anbu beside him, "Can you take that man down?"   
  
The nin didn't reply but judging by the silence and the blank mask that faced him, the scholar knew that that was such a ridiculous question. "Well…try, because you have three of your people out there holding three children… if they hadn't managed to get away yet."   
  
That did the trick. He felt the shift of the air around him and heard the briefest rustle of grasses and leaves, indicating that the Anbu with him had left to help their comrades escape.   
  
He should leave before things get bad and he should head straight for the council to let them know of his partner's death. Tardiness might cause some confusion with the Hidden Leaf contract.   
  
Turning back to the direction of the noise, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his fellow scholar. The least he could do was bury what would remain of the old man when the battle moved away from the area. Instead of leaving, he moved closer and kept watch with his binoculars to aid his eyes.   
  
Swirls of blazing fire seemed to envelope the whole clearing. Each tongue of fire lashed out like wagging tails, burning everything it touched. One Anbu was barely able to jump away from the tail and it passed through his leg. He then realized that the fox demon hadn't taken a solid form just yet. What looked like its nine tails was just the chakra, and yet its strength already burned his leg.   
  
Naruto crouched on all four, looking straight at nothing in particular with gritted teeth. He was surrounded with the fiery nine tailed chakra and it felt good. The fire was warm, and the fox could almost taste freedom. The human skin he had grazed smelled of burning flesh and it fed his hunger for more.   
  
This was it; he could feel the swirling chakra tails taking solid form albeit slow in development. It was this human body that was too small. The remaining seals were hindering the process to completely break the body and take his original form. Nonetheless, he could do with minor changes.   
  
Releasing a growl of frustration, a fresh release of chakra exploded from where Naruto crouched. The impact had thrown all the present nins and the scholar against broken and burning trees. One of Naruto's students had hit a trunk with a protruding branch. The young girl's battered body slammed against the sharp edge and it went through her torso effortlessly.   
  
A shower of kunai flew from two directions, followed closely by a barrage of shuriken and chains. Two large fuuma shuriken headed Naruto's direction without a pause from the previous attack. The four curved blades circled and blurred as one because of the speed and force of the thrower. All of which did no damage. Instead, Naruto caught six small shuriken between his fingers. Baring his fangs as he smirked, he disappeared from the boulder that he was on as soon as three large axes smashed the rock into pieces.   
  
Not a sound was heard from the Hidden Stone Anbu as Naruto sliced through their bodies from behind one after another. Blood splattered everywhere from the attack. He licked the blood that dripped from his hand and stopped when he felt movement.   
  
Looking up, he saw two more nins and threw the six shuriken at them. Each metal was laced with chakra, embedding deep through each of the ninja's throats, chests and abdomens.   
  
He could still feel a breathing creature within the vicinity and found the culprit. It was the old man that had caused this little freedom. He should show some gratitude. Naruto tilted his head and leaped from where he was to stand before the old scholar. With a surge of gathered chakra, the whirlpool of flames wrapped around his body, beating and throbbing with life. The red chakra molded and took the shape of the Kyubi around Naruto's body.   
  
The old man gasped in awe, reaching out to touch the apparition despite the searing heat. Parts of his skin had already melted because of being lapped around by the agitated phantom tails of the fox demon while it fought, but he was glad to have seen it. He only wished that his companion was able to record every detail of this event so that others might be able to read it, too.   
  
The Kyubi chakra allowed to be patted, while Naruto's crouching form watched the old man in the heart of the glowing chakra. He licked his lips and smiled when the old man touched the snout of the kyubi formed chakra.   
  
Naruto's soft hiss was the only sound the old man heard before being eaten by the chakra. Just as it did with Naruto's human body, it wrapped around the old man like second skin and enkindled the withering flesh without mercy.   
  
Meanwhile, the old scholar's companion, who watched alone from a great distance, grew cold upon feeling something brush past him. Turning, he saw the mask of an Anbu, its emotionless face glowered at him accusingly. From behind the mask, the voice came, "A whole village was almost wiped out because of that. And a man had to sacrifice his life to seal that monster."   
  
  
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	5. Blue chapter 4

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter IV_  
  
The smell of burnt carcass made Naruto dizzy. It had taken all of his self-control to get a hold of the rampaging Kyubi but he wasn't enough. Kyubi didn't stop until it had gone through every human within the forest. He remembered another old man off the distance and took little comfort that at least he wasn't the one that killed that man. He collapsed against the blackened tree, emotionally spent. He had killed all three of his students, the Hidden Leaf's client, and six Anbu from another village. Yet, he could still feel the Kyubi thirsting for more.   
  
If his body wasn't so tired physically, emotionally and mentally, he knew the Kyubi would've pushed on and on until they reached another village. His clothes were torn and he was bathing in dried blood. He removed his shirt and looked at his belly. There were still some seals left and he knew that at least, the Kyubi was still chained to his body. He could hear and feel the Kyubi breathe as if they shared one breath. The Kyubi spoke to him as if they shared one mind. The thirst for blood that he knew belonged to the demon, felt as if it was his own thirst. Each time he closed his eyes, he could see through the demon's eyes.   
  
Gaara came to his mind. GamaBunta had told him of the Sand demon, Shuukaku. It possessed Gaara and used the Sand nin as a medium. If Gaara slept, the Shuukaku would take over and eat the personality of the medium until it could take over completely.   
  
Naruto didn't know if Kyubi was also like Shuukaku but he knew that they were both demons and every time he closed his eyes, he could feel the Kyubi stir. He touched the seal and felt Kyubi acknowledge it.   
  
Unlike before, there were no bars charged with a seal between him and the fox demon. Looks like Kyubi would finally eat him.   
  
"Hey kid."   
  
The last time he and this demon had met was so long ago. It's huge, now that he could clearly see it outside of the dark cage. "You're free."   
  
"The damned seal still won't let me eat you."   
  
Naruto's head snapped up, staring at Kyubi straight in the eyes. New hope flared in his heart. Maybe he could still go back to the village. Maybe they wouldn't hate him.   
  
As if the fox was reading from an open book, it spoke to Naruto without a hint of a joke. "And maybe they shouldn't find out."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Wake up. We're being attacked. If you want to return to your village, then get rid of those who knew about this."   
  
He woke up with a start, leaping off the ground and onto a dead tree branch. Instincts had saved him from that long range attack. A second too late and he would've been embedded against the trunk with a gigantic kunai. The branch didn't support his weight and he had to jump off from tree to tree until he found a tree that hadn't been churned down by the previous battle. How long he had been sleeping, he didn't know. A day must've passed because the last he remembered, it was already late in the afternoon when he fought with the Anbu. And today, the sun was too high up. Around noon, he idly thought.   
  
A mist formed around him and his nose detected the use of genjutsu. When his chakra cleared out the mist, he found out that he couldn't move. "Kagemane…"   
  
It was a shadow jutsu. Of course, with his fire-like chakra, his shadows were everywhere and he was crippled by stepping on any of his shadows. Good, but not good enough.   
  
His body may have shadows but his chakra didn't.   
  
Naruto snarled and released a large amount of chakra, strong enough to block the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that came his way. He still couldn't move his body and he wasn't sure where the nin was because of all the shadows the forest made. On the other hand, they couldn't touch him either. Neither weapon nor illusion would get past his swirling defense of chakra.   
  
Stalemate, but he had more up his leave. Naruto allowed the chakra to wrap around him once again, forming the fox demon as a phantom. The gathering of chakra was swirling fast and glowing bright from all directions that Naruto's shadow shortened by a few inches. Freed from the shadow bind, Naruto didn't waste any second and performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. All one thousand clones lashed out in every direction, looking for their prey.   
  
--------------  
  
Sasuke was annoyed with his mission assignment. Something nagged him and he didn't even have to bother to try and give it a second on what was nagging him. He knew perfectly why and it crawled his skin to be doing something else when a bunch of Anbu were seeking out a certain blond.   
  
He finished with his assignment in less than the allotted time for it. The search team had two days ahead of him but if they hadn't found Naruto yet, he might still be able to catch up.   
  
After telling his team to go ahead and report back to the village, Sasuke left for the nearest town to ask around and find a trail of Naruto's team. He didn't stop for sleep or food and just kept going, town after town, and asking for directions. It took awhile but he had found the inn where Naruto's team stopped and spent the night. The date of when they left told Sasuke that this was the last time anyone had seen Naruto. Three days after the day they left this town, he overheard of the search team. And from that day, it took him two days to finish his assignment.   
  
Cursing under his breath, "It's almost a week…"  
  
He didn't know whether to hope that Naruto was found or if it was better that the search team wouldn't find Naruto until he got there first. What was going on?   
  
--------------  
  
An old man's dead body laid on the grass with flies and worms already feasting on it. And not too far was another corpse. Two people with masks on turned over each body, moving closer to touch the gash under the old man's throat.   
  
"Looks like that one," pointing at the dead Anbu at the foot of his companion, "…either killed this old man and got killed by someone else or that someone else killed them both."   
  
Removing the bloody mask off the dead nin, she looked at the headband. "Hidden Stone."   
  
"And look, his skin was burnt…"  
  
She picked up what the Hidden Stone nin was holding and opened the scroll. "Not good, the writing's barely readable…" She removed her mask and squinted at the scribbles, frowning. "I can only make up very few of what hadn't been burnt….fox…fire…"  
  
Her companion suddenly stood up, snapping. "Naruto."   
  
"You've got to be kidding."   
  
He wasn't able to reply to her anymore as he was cut in half all of a sudden. She jumped back and performed a genjutsu in mid-air, hiding behind the illusion of trees. She watched as Naruto pull out the wakazashi he used to cut her friend in half.   
  
Her hands met, performing seals to take advantage of her being hidden. Unfortunately, upon making the third seal, she had met her demise. She could see the hand that went through her chest. Turning, she saw Naruto behind her and looking down, there was Naruto as well, staring back at her.   
  
She could feel his strong chakra and it terrified her. She didn't scream, and didn't blink as the genjutsu faded. The illusion of trees disappeared and the forest was once again, a forest.   
  
Naruto looked at his clone and shrugged. "That's about it, I guess."   
  
The two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their jobs completed.   
  
"Stop taking over my body when I fight, you damned fox." Naruto hissed, leaning against the tree. His head was threatening to explode and he smelled like a rotting dead meat. He ran and kept running, as if all those deaths were running after him. He tried to look for a river, just to get rid of the blood. There was no sign of any river, or spring or any form of water at all. And he was thirsty--- growling under his breath and convincing himself that he wasn't thirsty for blood.   
  
Again, he tried to control the Kyubi.   
  
And again, he passed out.   
  
-----   
* wakazashi = straight and shorter blade than a katana   
-----   
  
NEXT 


	6. Blue chapter 5

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter V_  
  
Sasuke knew there had been a battle the moment he had entered the forest. First, there was that faint stench of death and the deeper he went, the stronger it was. He had been exposed to so much death that it no longer bothered him. Following the main path, he came across signs of the battle that had taken place.   
  
The decomposing bodies still lay scattered everywhere. Some hang on branches, others torn to pieces. He froze when he saw the bodies of children bearing the Hidden Leaf bands. Counting three, Sasuke assumed that they were Naruto's students.   
  
Approaching every dead body in the area, he didn't find Naruto. He didn't want to draw any conclusions from the scenario and the only thought he allowed to pervade his mind was that Naruto's out there. Chasing a monster or running away, he didn't know. Neither of which was good.   
  
He searched throughout the clearing and followed any visible trail. Broken branches and twigs, dried blood and mucus, all signs of decay, and each time, he found a dead body. Sasuke gathered all the bodies he had found into the clearing, making a body count. All in all, fifteen dead: two old men, six nins from another village, three children of the Hidden Leaf and the four Anbu from the Hidden Leaf.   
  
Sasuke cursed. He didn't have time to bury them. What killed these people was still out there, as well as Naruto. Whatever it was, Naruto wouldn't have allowed it to kill children without fighting it to the bone. That in mind, Sasuke gave chase, using his sharingan and alert for any possible attacks.   
  
It wasn't easy to follow the culprit's tracks because the blood and burnt marks were everywhere. He stopped dead in his trail, almost hitting a tree because of his sudden halt from a fast momentum.   
  
"Naruto!"   
  
For a moment, Sasuke thought that Naruto was dead. The other was covered in blood and the rest of his remaining clothes were ripped to pieces. There weren't any serious damage found on the body and the breathing was even. As a matter of fact, Naruto looked perfectly healthy. Realizing that Naruto was just asleep, Sasuke wanted to hit the idiot.   
  
"Wake up."   
  
But Naruto didn't wake up. Sighing, Sasuke carried the sleeping Naruto on his back and looked for a safer and secluded place to make camp. There were no caves near the area and truthfully, his load was starting to become heavier and heavier at each passing hour.   
  
He decided to just stay awake the whole night as guard and leaned Naruto against a tree. Sasuke closed his eyes, resting against another tree right across Naruto. He hadn't eaten anything for days now and he wasn't sure how many had it been.   
  
It was daybreak when Naruto woke up. The first thing he saw was Sasuke, sleeping. Surprise was such an understatement to what he felt. He was confused also, because he didn't kill Sasuke in his sleep.   
  
The other man woke up a few seconds after Naruto and they stared at each other, wondering what was going on in their heads.   
  
Naruto wondered if Sasuke blamed him.   
  
Sasuke just wanted to know what really happened. But if there was anything he knew for sure, he knew that Naruto took the blame on his own. "It wasn't your fault."   
  
He was surprised once again but Naruto kept his silence.   
  
"It wasn't your fault." Sasuke repeated.   
  
"They're all dead. I killed my team."   
  
"This is not the time…"   
  
Naruto didn't let Sasuke finish and stood up. "I'm fine. Let's go back to the village."   
  
Neither talked with each other on their way back to the Leaf Village, Naruto wasn't up to a conversation and Sasuke, admittedly, wasn't a good conversationalist. He didn't understand a lot of things and he almost feared what Naruto's reaction would be like if he asked what killed the children. He just settled with silence and respected that his rival…no, friend… would tell the story one day.   
  
As for how they were going to explain what happened, that was another problem which plagued Naruto's mind as well.   
  
----------   
  
Back in Leaf Village, no one was able to talk with Naruto. He was called to report what had become of his students and client but he gave no answer. They would've needled the information out of him if the Godaime didn't stop the interrogation. Tsunade ordered that Naruto be left alone and be allowed to mourn. They would find out what happened in another way.   
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke also faced a different kind of interrogation. No punishment was given to him by his superiors despite the disobedient act because his actions did bring Naruto back, alive and safe.   
  
Nonetheless, the casualties couldn't be ignored and they needed to know what happened. Sasuke was indecisive on what to say so he just narrated what he had seen and stirred clear of Naruto's words. Instead, he twisted some things and mentioned that he had seen Naruto unconscious and badly beaten. A little white lie wouldn't hurt.   
  
Naruto wasn't there when the ceremonies were held for the dead. Although there were no outright words that blamed Naruto, Sasuke felt how cold and distant the people were. Maybe it was for the better that Naruto didn't show up.   
  
Sakura was present during the funeral rites. She wanted to ask what happened. She wanted to ask where Naruto was. She didn't want to believe that Naruto could be this careless as to fail in protecting his own students.   
  
They were good students, too. She remembered each time Naruto would proudly and cheerfully chatter on about how his students were improving everyday. Naruto was so happy when they received the class A mission because that was very impressive to be handed over to young genins.   
  
She waited until everyone had left and pulled Sasuke aside. Worriedly, "Naruto blames himself, doesn't he?"   
  
Sasuke didn't want to talk to anybody about it. So he didn't reply.   
  
"He insisted…he insisted that his team could take this mission…" She began to sob, wiping her eyes. She had always been easy to cry.   
  
"He, what?"   
  
"His students are real good, with great teamwork and discipline…" chuckling softly, sniffing, "much better than we were…back then…"   
  
"Sakura…" He really didn't want to talk to anyone. He needed to think and he didn't need a reminder of the past right now of all times.   
  
"…the Godaime trusted Naruto…everyone trusted Naruto…and now…."   
  
"Shut up, Sakura. Just go home."   
  
Sasuke didn't want to hear it. It was already starting and from Sakura, of all people. It wasn't Naruto's fault.   
  
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	7. Blue chapter 6

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter VI_  
  
Death was not a stranger to a shinobi. Everyone grew up with the possibility of dying the next minute. Each and every one of Konoha's people knew this by heart. But even with this knowledge, none of them took death lightly. A death of a shinobi was treated with respect and always felt like a knife had gone through their chests. The death of a child, on the other hand, was a double edged uneven blade that embedded deep and twisted in Konoha's heart.   
  
But they were all survivors. They moved on. The dead would never be forgotten but the living would always move on. People were back on the streets. Children once again played and laughed. Students studied as usual. Konoha was alive.   
  
Jiraiya closed the door behind him and walked to stand before the Hokage's table. He saw Naruto leave the room but was ignored in the hallway. "How's the boy?"   
  
"He's doing fine." Tsunade sighed. In truth, Naruto had been very formal with her. Something that was uncharacteristic of Naruto because the young man had always called her 'old hag' or just plain 'Tsunade'. Often, she would him that some of the children looked up to Naruto and asked him if he wanted those children to be as rude as he was. Only then did he greet her with an honorary title, but that was just when other people were around.   
  
Although Naruto had glared at her for being subtly insulted, he had understood. Her relationship with Naruto wasn't an ideal grandmother to grandson, mainly because she wasn't related to him at all and that she didn't exactly look her age. Nonetheless, their relationship was beyond that of Hokage and subordinate. She had been worried about him in the past week. So were Jiraiya, and the rest of Naruto's former teachers and close friends.   
  
"Is he going to train a new team?" Jiraiya had wanted to have a talk with Naruto but every time he dropped by, Naruto wasn't around. He could always find Naruto if he really wanted to but if Naruto didn't want to be found, Jiraiya wouldn't find him.   
  
"No. But he said he'd be taking missions again…" Tsunade rubbed her temples.   
  
"It wasn't your fault that this had happened, Tsunade."   
  
"It is. I'm the Hokage and every single one of Konoha's people is my responsibility…" she sighed again. "I really don't know what happened. Naruto's team was more than capable of a class A mission. I'd give them a class S mission if only the S missions weren't almost always about assassinations. I don't know what could've gone wrong."   
  
"Give it a break. He's a strong kid."   
  
"It's not him that I'm worried about." She stood up and went to the window, overlooking the whole village. "Proud as I am with this village…some people are really narrow-minded. Naruto's friends wouldn't blame him…but as for the rest…"   
  
"…" Jiraiya understood. People had already brushed aside their old thinking which concerned the Kyubi inside Naruto but what had happened could fuel a fading fire.   
  
----------------  
  
Sasuke dodged the katana that was aimed at his throat, using the wall as leverage as he jumped higher. Concentrating his chakra in his palms, he started running to the direction of the enemy. He changed course in a blink of eye upon realizing that one of his teammates, who was battling another, had two murdering puppets a few seconds away.   
  
His chidori went through the bodies of two porcelain-made puppets, saving his teammate; only to get caught by the strings of the puppeteer. He gripped two strings and breathed out fire, watching as the flames used the strings to track the owner.   
  
The string got cut off but Sasuke already knew where the enemy hid. His sharingan had seen through the illusion of the enemies but when he reached the branch, he was too late. The puppeteer exploded into flames, melting the flesh in such a slow manner that the shinobi still managed to scream his pains out.   
  
When the shinobi dropped to his knees, the blackened face stared at Sasuke in a silent scream of plea. Sasuke raised his eyes, staring straight an Anbu mask of the Hidden Leaf.   
  
Two teams, one mission. Often, in a kind of arrangement that needed two teams, there was the top team pairing up with the newest recruits to keep the balance; unless it was a really hard assignment that the best teams would pair up.   
  
Sasuke knew his team was the best there was, so in this mission, his team was the better one but this wasn't the kind of assignment that would need two top ranking teams. He didn't even see that other Anbu approach his target. And it was such a brutal way to kill a person. He had seen worse, did worse, and normally, there was no pity at all. They were trained like that, to have no mercy. But this one…enjoyed it.   
  
It wasn't long before another Anbu tapped the shoulder of this one and before Sasuke knew it, the other team already left the area. Mission accomplished.   
  
Two things had caught Sasuke's eyes, blond hair and the necklace. There were quite a number of Anbu recruits who were blonds but he had only seen that necklace a few times.   
  
-------------  
  
That last mission disturbed Sasuke. He wasn't sure and he wanted to confirm if his guess was right. He still had a day before he was to check for any new mission. He might as well try tonight.   
  
Sasuke found Naruto eating ramen in the usual place. It really had been a long time since they last saw each other. Naruto still wore an orange get up without the jacket, at least. He remembered hating that color so much because it was so painful to the eyes especially when the sun was too bright.   
  
"Oi, Naruto."   
  
Naruto turned, noodles hanging out of his mouth. Swallowing quickly, he grinned, "Oi Sasuke! Been a while, eh!"   
  
"Yea. How are you?" Sasuke asked, taking the stool next to Naruto. He received a stupefied look.   
  
"I was being nice, idiot."   
  
"Oh, for a moment there, I almost believed that." Naruto snorted. "I'm fine."   
  
Before Naruto could shove another roll of noodles in his mouth, Sasuke had dragged him out of the ramen house and to somewhere out of hearing range. "Did you join the Anbu?"   
  
Naruto's eyes grew cold, his face expressionless.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Flatly, Naruto replied. "Why? Can't take competition?"   
  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder when he turned to walk away. The fist that had hit Naruto's face wasn't blocked.   
  
Naruto accepted the blow without flinching. He licked the blood that dripped from the side of his lips and kept walking away.   
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	8. Blue chapter 7

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter VI_I  
  
A man lay in bed, unmoving and undisturbed except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Anyone would've assumed that the young man was sleeping but he wasn't. He reached out his hand to the ceiling, watching as his hand was wrapped in the familiar warmth of a glowing red chakra. It had only taken three weeks and his Anbu team was now among the top ranking assassins in Konoha. Balling his fists, Naruto's eyes followed the yellow chakra that twined with the red.   
  
_See, boy, you're alive and I'm alive and we're having fun…_   
  
"Shut up."   
  
_Kill once, kill twice, killing's just another exercise…_  
  
The kyubi settled comfortably in Naruto's consciousness and gave the boy some peace. It wanted sleep as well.   
  
Naruto closed his eyes, glad for the silence. He'd blame Kyubi for everything if he wasn't aware of all the missions at all. But he was, and he could refuse taking the assignment and Kyubi wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. And yet, he accepted time after time, even to a point of looking forward for a hard assignment. The moment he drifted off to sleep, his body glowed with a clear orange chakra, cocooning the sleeping form like a child. His and Kyubi's chakra had long merged ever since he had learned to control Kyubi's. This time, the fox was feeding off his coldness with every kill and with each death, the demon had gotten stronger. They were almost one.   
  
In another room of another house, lay another man, awake and his expression grew wearier at each passing hour. Sasuke's mind was plagued by how Naruto's missions came in like a raging river, just a day's rest and not a single complaint and not at all slowing pace. Though Naruto's team brought more clients for Konoha, good as it was to the village, it worried Sasuke that the carefree person he once knew was actually enjoying these missions. To each his own, and he shouldn't really bother, except that this was Naruto. This was Naruto who knocked people out but never killed. With a last heave of a tired sigh, Sasuke succumbed to a restless sleep.   
  
  
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	9. Blue chapter 8

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter VIII_  
  
Note: see, working fast ^^ Disclaimers apply, I don't own Naruto. Title: Blue Part: Chapter 8 Sixteen people left the briefing room and took separate corridors to leave the anbu wing of the academy. The large group divided into four teams, each planning the best and quickest way to navigate the island they were supposed to go to. Four anbu teams were chosen for this SS class mission but all their plans would have to be separated from the rest. Each served as a back up plan to the other. An island was too big for a four man team to infiltrate and needle out just one hiding lord. The assassins would be a challenge in itself but that could be arranged with no more than two teams. Four teams were just for safety's sake and speed. Ever since the Godaime had taken the reigns in governing Konoha, safety had always been top priority. Speed could be sacrificed but a good nin would not sacrifice either.   
  
As captain, Sasuke would have to arrange with the three other captains on a retreat ground, just in case and a short account on the angle of their search and direction so that they would be able to cover the whole ground. Wasting time could mean an unguarded lot and it could cost them a life. With the records from Naruto's team in just five months, Sasuke assumed that Naruto was already captain. To his surprise, none of the three masked captains he had met were blonds. It was decided that they would just meet at the core of the island. Reach the middle by any means and spare as many lives as possible. It was an old and private code of conduct amongst Konoha's shinobi but the scrolls taught something else.   
  
Sasuke watched as the other teams left in their boats, worried. It was not his position to worry because he knew they'd finish this one way or another. His usual pessimism just told him that there might be unnecessary casualties. It had been months since he and Naruto had that foul encounter at the ramen shop. After that night, there was just nothing to talk about; old competition, maybe.   
  
It pissed him off. That's for sure.   
  
Naruto and his team arrived to a clearing where all twelve Leaf anbu were busy and fighting. Often, he wondered why assassinations always turned into a small war. Stealth killing just wasn't as it used to be. It looked like the rich lords already learned that four bodyguards just wouldn't suffice if they were in the hit list of anybody. Not that he was complaining; the more, the merrier and the harder to kill, the better. Now, to find where an elite yakuza would be hiding… He looked to his side where his three partners still perched above the present battle. With a nod, the team took their own path and entered the manor in search of their target.   
  
As was expected, a yakuza of elite status wouldn't be easy to find. And when found, every entrance and every exit were surrounded with a number of anbu money could afford. Not that it made a difference to Naruto.   
  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu." The smirk on Naruto's face widened as he controlled the number of his clones to equal the amount of anbu inside the room. This was too easy.   
  
The yakuza had long died in the hands of another Leaf anbu but Naruto's clones were still fighting off every single anbu inside the room. The captain of Naruto's team knew better than to attempt stopping Naruto. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto fought with eyes closed because the blade of Naruto's wakazashi would touch even a teammate.   
  
Meanwhile, a Leaf anbu signaled the rest of the teams outside that their target was already found and dead. They could all go home as soon as they cleared up all the dead bodies.   
  
Sasuke stopped and knocked his enemy out. The rest of their enemies stopped fighting also. Mercenaries. Now that their master was dead, there was no point in prolonging this battle. In the end, they were all just the same. It always felt like this to Sasuke and perhaps, Konoha's exception was that their shinobi would fight to the end and not for the money alone. Looking around, he realized that he couldn't spot a certain blond among those clearing the field. He'd ask but he didn't know who would answer so he just walked inside the manor to search.   
  
Sounds of clashing metal and skin reached Sasuke's ears and he made a sprint to the direction of the battle. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. The carcass that lay about the room were unrecognizable and from the looks of things, Naruto wouldn't stop until there was no one else breathing other than him. Six shuriken flew aiming straight at the throats of the retreating anbu when Sasuke stopped the attack with his own set of stars. In one swift action, Sasuke unsheathed his wakazashi and attacked who he knew was Naruto.   
  
The clones disappeared when Naruto noticed that someone else was intruding in his fun. He turned to face the blade that was aimed at him and did not flinch as the metal went through the mask that stopped mere centimeters from his skin.   
  
Sasuke stepped back, surprised as Naruto's narrowed red eyes stared at him coldly.   
  
Naruto bent over and picked up the sliced pieces without leaving his eyes from the other mask. "You shouldn't be careless, _Sasuke_. I could've killed you."   
  
The silence suddenly struck Sasuke as deafening. Naruto had left quite awhile ago but he couldn't find the effort to move his body from the shock.   
  
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	10. Blue chapter 9

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter IX_  
  
He felt a sense of freedom whenever he was in the middle of a battle. Like butterflies fluttering lightly, effortlessly gliding with the wind, his attacks were swift; hardly felt until the very last second that an enemy realizes he should've dodged. He was wind, as well as fire. He was the center of a whirling flame and he had never felt so warm and protected. They could not stop him, could not even touch him. He was not breaking any rule and as a matter of fact, he was doing everyone a favor.  
  
"Tsunade-sama."   
  
She smiled at the young man before him. At this point, she looked like no older than a year or two from him but they both knew she was a few decades his senior. She was the matriarch of Konoha and thus far, the village had been developing at a steady pace. "How have you been?"   
  
"Good, as always."   
  
"Ah, that's good to hear, Naruto." Her tone was formal, almost as if she was reading from a script instead of talking with an old friend.   
  
"Is there a particular reason why I am here, Tsunade-sama?"   
  
"It's quite unfortunate that it seems I call on you only when something's amiss."   
  
"Is there?"   
  
"Not really but I've had some concerned parties approach me with regards of how you handle your missions."   
  
"By the book, Tsunade-sama." Naruto grinned as he was wont to do.   
  
This made Tsunade smile despite the loaded topic of their discussion. It was hard not to see the boy as anything else when he grinned like there was nothing wrong with the world at large. "By the book," She repeated softly, keeping the smile on her face. "I would congratulate you on that. Apparently, you've decided to follow something, for once."   
  
"Don't I get a reward?"   
  
She laughed. And though she kept the light mood, her eyes said otherwise. "Of course, you get a vacation."   
  
The smile on Naruto's face was strained, "Ah yes, a vacation's always good. But I'm not going to take it."   
  
"Naruto."   
  
"Hey, I can't slack off, right? Besides, business is good, isn't it?"   
  
Sighing, she stood up from behind her desk and walked across the room to where Naruto sat. "I'm afraid you've been working too hard already. A break should be good."   
  
"I don't think so, Tsunade-sama."   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Idle hands."   
  
There was no threat from his tone, not even his eyes betrayed anything else but a good-natured sparkle but this did not comfort the Hokage's emotions. She had already talked with Jiraiya but as it had been before, when Naruto didn't want to be found, he would not be found. The only reason he showed up in her office was because she was authority and at least, Naruto still respected the ranks. She watched him carefully and he sat there, waiting, watching, and looking harmless. She did not want to yield but she could not stop him either. He broke no rule to be suspended and he was among the best the village had ever had to be part of the anbu. And the more she gave thought about it, the more she believed that out there was where he was safer --- and the village would also be safer, from him. This was a choice between the very people she would protect with her life or those her village would consider as competition.   
  
Sasuke saw Naruto walk out of the Hokage's office, looking carefree and pleased with the world. And at this sight, he felt his stomach tighten into an impossible knot. They exchanged a brief glance whereas the blond only flashed him with a grin and moved on.   
  
------  
  
Naruto hissed in fury as a Leaf anbu took a blow that was meant for him. The idiot managed to destroy his momentum for a counter attack. He was going to take the blow and kill the enemy with one quick shove of a blade straight through the enemy's throat.   
  
"Idiot! Move away!"   
  
But the anbu didn't and took the next blow meant for Naruto once again. The human barrier between Naruto and the enemy did not allow any attacks to reach Naruto and vice versa. Naruto could not make a counter attack from behind a taller person. He could try another kage bunshin but the mercenary they're up against were a band of advanced blood nins. They had managed to use his chakra to work against him. It was almost like the shadow bind but it bound the chakra instead of the shadow. Naruto could only use brute and physical force right now.   
  
Naruto had his one hand bound by a strong genjutsu and he wasn't familiar with it. Now, he wasn't surprised why Tsunade had assigned six anbu teams and none of the six were to serve as back up. Releasing more anbu would be too much for one mission even if it was a rescue and an assassin assignment.   
  
"Damnit! Move away, you stupid moron!"   
  
He calculated all possible moves while the enemy was locked with the grip of his teammate. From this angle, the enemy could not move much because one sword was tightly gripped by his stubborn teammate. If he moved to the side, the enemy would cut through from either side with another sword. If he jumped up, the guy could easily use the sword as leverage and cut him from the head. He was too close to make a quick getaway and attack at the same time. He was sourly tempted to push his wakazashi through the human block and get it over with. Besides, everyone knew they could die anytime anyway. It was an honor to die in battle.   
  
"You'll die because of your own stupidity." Naruto breathed harshly. He sliced through his teammate's body, aiming to rip the enemy's liver. He twisted the wakazashi, imagining the internal organs that it should've grazed and pulled it out.   
  
The nin staggered from the blow, caught surprised that a Hidden Leaf shinobi would do that.   
  
Naruto took the advantage of surprise and jumped over his staggering teammate. Flipping in the air, he made a clean slash to cut off the nin's head before landing gracefully on the ground.   
  
Apparently, the one that Naruto had killed was the real person behind the trice doubled kage bunshin. Thousands of black shinobi disappeared in smokes. His teammate, on the hand, fell on the ground and bleeding badly. Two medics ran to Naruto's direction, hurriedly trying to stop the bleeding while the rest of the anbu went on ahead with cleaning up the dead bodies.   
  
So much blood dripped from Naruto's blade. He flicked his wrist in leisurely ease and the blood slid off the metal. He took a piece of cloth from his pocket and continued to wipe the remaining tints of blood while watching the medics try and save their comrade. One of them removed the mask to help the person breathe. Personally, he thought it was hopeless. Perhaps, Tsunade could take care of it but not the rest of them put together. He made sure to cut through a vital organ to have the same damage with the black shinobi.   
  
His thoughts were cut short. His heart just made a sudden halt upon seeing who he just tried to kill.   
  
Sasuke.   
  
"Hurry up and do something!" Naruto snapped at the medics all of a sudden, which earned him a collective gasp. Not minding that short interruption, they continued with their work. The gash on the liver was too big and Sasuke had lost too much blood. All the medic could do was patch up the liver temporarily and tie Sasuke to bamboo poles and any steady wood for steady transport. It'd take days to get back to Konoha if they were to transport Sasuke as carefully as possible.   
  
And this made Naruto more furious.   
  
With quick movements, he made the seals and summoned Gamabunta. And all of a sudden, everyone near Naruto was on Gamabunta's head.   
  
Being awoken after the long hiatus, Gamabunta snapped at Naruto. And Naruto snarled right back. He barked at the medics that were on Gamabunta's head. "Help me place Sasuke in a steady position! DO IT!"   
  
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	11. Blue chapter 10

**Blue**  
  
_Chapter X_  
  
Naruto's fury flared up when no one moved to help him place Sasuke steadily on Gamabunta's head. They were paralyzed with horror because of the chakra that exploded from Naruto, strong enough to break all of their masks. Hearing this and feeling the large amount of rampaging chakra, Gamabunta had leapt from where they were and started heading for Konoha. If anyone was to restrain Naruto from completely snapping, it would be Naruto's seniors and he just heard someone's badly wounded.   
  
He spared no minute when they reached Konoha. Naruto scooped Sasuke's limp form and hoped that the temporary patch on the frail skin would hold longer.   
  
The following nights were restless for Naruto. Not once did he visit Sasuke because he was too busy with his missions and he didn't really feel like paying a visit. Guilt, perhaps. But it wasn't his fault, right? Sasuke was stupid. Besides, this wouldn't have happened if Sasuke didn't meddle and tried to switch teams.   
  
----   
  
"What was that all about?! You had your own team! Why must you sneak in MY team? I can do things myself! I didn't need your help, Uchiha! I did NOT ask for your help!"   
  
"Get OFF me!"   
  
All the while, Sakura stood by Sasuke's bed, watching her two friends fight. At one angle, it was a usual fight, almost a nostalgic image lost in their childhood memories resurfacing. Nonetheless, she caught Sasuke's quick glance to her and nodded. Understanding the silent request, she left the room. Worried as she was, things had changed so much, she felt that she no longer knew the two.   
  
Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened, fist high and aimed at the impassive face. "I could've killed you!"   
  
And the reply was flat, something that shouldn't have surprised Naruto. "The mission was a success."   
  
The aimed fist connected with a sharp sound of bone hitting bone.   
  
Sasuke sat up and returned the punch with equal force.   
  
"Why you…"   
  
"Stop it."   
  
"Damn you! What the hell got in your head that you butted in?! I could've taken care of that myself!"   
  
"I wouldn't know."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"My body just moved on its own."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, a flicker of worry gracing his dark eyes before returning to its original apathetic state.   
  
This caught Naruto's attention. Surprised, confused, something he didn't understand. He had never seen that look before. He probably did but that was so long ago, he could not even remember if it actually happened. And the apparition of concern was so short this time, he wasn't sure if he really saw it at all. Maybe.   
  
"Sasuke."   
  
"You weren't worth it."   
  
"Huh?" If face faulting was possible in this situation, he would've had done it.   
  
Sasuke no longer replied. And lay down, pulling the covers with him. Naruto was giving him a headache. He just woke up from a short coma and this was what he got. He wanted to stomp Naruto's face.   
  
"Sasuke! What are you talking about?"   
  
"For once, Naruto, use your head. Idiot."   
  
"DAMN YOU!"   
  
That was the first and last that Naruto paid a visit to Sasuke. Sakura had called him over when Sasuke woke up and he immediately ran to see. But his worry was immediately replaced by annoyed fury upon seeing Sasuke and it didn't go quite well.   
  
This didn't stop Naruto's busy schedule, nonetheless. With the captain of the most demanded anbu team down, Naruto's team immediately took over most of the dangerous missions. There was no taint on the record of Naruto's team; the fastest, the most brutal and the deadliest of all anbu. It was not a particular reputation that someone from Konoha would've usually wanted but Naruto no longer cared for reputation.   
  
Each time he went out to mission, he saw Sasuke. And for all of that had happened, he wanted to kill some more.   
  
A particular mission surprised him. They finished it in a few minutes, disregarding the travel from Konoha to this misty forest. He did not expect it to be easy. His team knew it wasn't easy but their blond teammate came charging in without sparing a single person. They looked at each other, their masks betraying nothing of their surprised expressions. The captain gave the command and they were soon on their way home after the usual clean up.   
  
Along the way, Naruto fell off a tree. Completely uncharacteristic of him to do that, which was why the rest of his team stopped, turned and had their weapons ready for an ambush.   
  
Truthfully, it was nothing. Naruto shook his head and waved them off. He was okay. He just remembered something.   
  
-----------   
  
The hospital room was empty when he got there. Frowning, he had already forgotten how many days had passed since his last visit. One other place and if Sasuke wasn't there also, then, there was a big chance that the Uchiha didn't want to be found. Naruto went straight to Sasuke's house.   
  
Sasuke answered the door, one hand still holding his bandaged waist. "Naruto."   
  
"How's your wound?"   
  
"Healing."   
  
"Can I go in?"   
  
"Don't you have an assignment?"   
  
"I just got back actually."   
  
Sasuke eyed Naruto. He kept his emotionless face on but his mind was whirling. They never talked. They never meet. This was unusual and any unusual things were always dangerous. Despite this, he opened the door to let Naruto in. Closing the door, he looked at Naruto who stood there staring at him.   
  
"How long had it been?" Naruto started.   
  
Showing Naruto a seat, Sasuke pulled a chair and sat across his rival. "Months."   
  
Naruto leaned back, closing his eyes. He had never felt so guilty. To think he taught his students to kill only when necessary. What would they say now? Softly, "I'm such a monster…"   
  
"You're not." Sasuke almost smiled. Now, this Naruto, he knew. He hadn't smiled so long, the effort strained his face.   
  
"I was enjoying it…" but Naruto wasn't listening.   
  
And before Naruto got into his tirade of self-mockery, self-hatred and self-pity, Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Softly, as slowly as he could so that Naruto would hear everything and not mistake it for something else, he spoke, "Naruto. Don't make me tell you everything." And he smiled. "Use your brain, idiot."   
  
Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and glared. Then, realization dawned on him at last. Sasuke tried to stop him before. And not just once. And Sasuke went as far as intending to die to make him think. Since when had Sasuke been so important to him that his death would affect him? And how did Sasuke know? Far too many questions he couldn't find answers to and here was that man, across him, who could give him answers. Some, at least.   
  
"How'd you know? How did you know that I'd stop if something happened to you?"   
  
Sasuke was taken aback at the question that came out as a statement. He did not assume that, at all. "I could've been anybody."   
  
Almost dryly, "The great Uchiha Sasuke does not know something?"   
  
The hand that was once on Naruto's shoulder knocked on the head with a hard thwap.   
  
Naruto laughed. Forced. Just so that the ice would break between them. "Yea, you could've been anybody."   
  
Sasuke felt something sink. Wait, he didn't know he was hoping. Hoping for what was something he didn't want an answer to. Not really.   
  
"And I'd have killed anybody in that state." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "But you're not just anybody."   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke didn't know what the hell Naruto was trying to say.   
  
"I hated you."   
  
Taken aback again, he didn't know the exact moment that Naruto was able to surprise him. Twice in one night. What a humiliation. He had always felt proud that he could read Naruto like an open book. And the most disturbing thought of all was why that last comment had stung so much.   
  
Naruto watched at the play of emotions on Sasuke's face. What looked like emotions anyway but one couldn't be too sure, knowing Sasuke. It would be a miracle if he could ever read emotions on that face. "Don't die."   
  
Sasuke blinked. Confused.   
  
At last, Naruto erupted with laughter. "Damn, that was good."   
  
"What… NARUTO!" Now, Sasuke really wanted to kill Naruto.   
  
The blood rush, adrenaline and the erratic emotions that pounded inside him that he didn't know was there made Sasuke cough. His wound felt like tearing. His recovery was really taking too long. They had replaced his liver but that didn't stop the pain. Naruto was on his side immediately, guilt written all over his face.   
  
Naruto felt his heart stop when he felt Sasuke's weight on him. He checked if Sasuke was bleeding and confirmed it with the blood stains. But there wasn't too much blood, at least. Good sign, maybe not. But not bad, definitely not bad.   
  
"Sasuke? Did you faint? Sasuke?! OI!!"   
  
Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to shun out the ringing noise of Naruto's voice. Somehow, he knew that something's changed. The smile crept on his face once again and he bowed his head, hiding that smile.   
  
Naruto held the bleeding gash on Sasuke's side. The stitches had opened but not entirely. Cursing under his breath, he tried to shift to get Sasuke to a hospital. "SASUKE!" This time, on the floor, Sasuke in his arms --- it felt familiar. So familiar that it worried him.   
  
"I'm fine." The words broke into Naruto's frantic mind. For a minute there he thought he had killed Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke breathed against his neck, closing his eyes tiredly. Naruto watched, still worried but didn't move. He kept his hand clamped on Sasuke's side to keep the remaining stitches in place and let Sasuke sleep. This felt warm.   
  
Just once.   
  
Like this.   
  
They needed no reason to hold each other.   
  
  
  
-----   
  
NEXT 


	12. Blue epilogue

Title: Blue

Part: Epilogue

Nothing changed though. As soon as Sasuke recovered back his health, he was receiving as much mission assignments as Naruto. And often, their two teams were together for the kinds of missions that needed speedy actions. BRBR

Sasuke's killing was as efficient as always. He found the target, open for any attack because the bodyguards were barely breathing, and he launched his attack without a minute's hesitation. BRBR

It would only take a second or two to finish off six other lives. The katana that killed the target was pulled off and was aimed to do the same with the rest of the party. Two other Konoha anbu stepped forward but Sasuke raised his hand to stop them. BRBR

The anbu flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed it. The rest proceeded to their tasks, disposing off the body and the medics tried to heal the bodyguards just enough so that they could return to their village and homes. BRBR

Sasuke turned to leave, smiling behind the mask. BRBR

It was over. BRBR

No more demons. BRBR

Naruto knew Sasuke was smiling behind that white mask. Approaching, he asked. "How about some ramen when we get back?" BRBR

"I'm not going to pay for you." Sasuke removed his mask, glaring at Naruto. BRBR

Naruto removed his mask with a snort. "I should've expected that answer." BRBR

Sasuke gave his fellow captain a dry look. Well, the blond moron didn't know he was captain yet because it was Sasuke who was supposed to give him the scroll and the scroll was still kept somewhere in his house. He could give it now though. He started walking away, "Let's get going so we can be back at Konoha before the ramen shop closes." He looked up at the afternoon sky, and smiled. The sky would always be blue. BRBR

"Whatcha thinkin'?" BRBR

He glanced at Naruto, seeing the curious blue eyes staring at him. "The sky is blue." BRBR

Naruto made a face. "That was it?" BRBR

"Yea, that was it." An old familiar smirk. "Idiot." BRBR

"SASUKE!!" BRBR

Yea, he could now give the scroll to make Naruto's position as captain official. BRBR

THE END.


End file.
